newyorkyankeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Jeter
Derek Sanderson Jeter ( born June 26, 1974) is the starting shortstop and captain for the New York Yankees. Career Draft Jeter was drafted by the Yankees in the 1992 draft, sixth overall. Being scouted by Hal Newhouser for the Astros, the Astros skipped Jeter for their first pick, instead drafted Phil Nevin. Furious by being ignored by the Astros, Newhouser quit his scouting job at Houston. 1995: Rookie season Jeter made his MLB debut on May 29, 1995 as a fill-in for injured shortstop Tony Hernandez, against the Seattle Mariners. Batting ninth, Jeter went 0 for 5. The next day, Jeter would collect his first hit, a single, against Mariner pitcher Tim Belcher. In his rookie season, Jeter went 12 for 48 with a .250 average and 7 RBIs 1996-1999 Jeter became the Yankees starting shortstop in 1996. On April 2, 1996, Jeter hit his first major league home run off of Cleveland Indians' pitcher Dennis Martinez. In 1996, Jeter went 183 for 582 with a .314 average, 10 home runs, and 78 RBIs. The Yankees went on to beat the Atlanta Braves in the World Series, 4 games to 2. In the World Series, Jeter went 5 for 20 with a .250 average and 1 RBIs. Jeter was voted the American League Rookie of the Year. In 1997, Jeter went 190 for 654 with a .291, 10 home runs, and 70 RBIs. On July 20, 1998, Jeter collected his 500th hit off Detroit Tigers pitcher Bryce Florie. In 1998, Jeter went 203 for 626 with a .324 average, 19 home runs, and 84 RBIs. The Yankees went on to beat the San Diego Padres in the World Series, 4 games to 0. In the World Series, Jeter went 6 for 17 with a .353 average and 1 RBIs. In 1999, Jeter went 219 for 619 with a .349 average, 24 home runs, and 102 RBIs. The Yankees went on to complete back-to-back sweeps against the Atlanta Braves in the World Series, 4 games to 0. In the World Series, Jeter went 6 for 17 with a .353 average and 1 RBIs. 2000-2005 Jeter collected his 1,000th hit on September 25, 2000 off of Detroit Tigers pitcher, Steve Spark. In 2000, Jeter went 201 for 593 with a .339 average, 15 home runs, and 73 RBIs. The Yankees went on to complete three straight against the New York Mets in the Subway Series, 4 games to 1. In the World Series, Jeter went 9 for 22 with a .409 average, 2 home runs, and 2 RBIs. On February 9, 2001, Jeter signed a 10-year deal worth $189 million. In 2001, Jeter went 191 for 644 with a .311 average, 21 home runs, and 74 RBIs. In 2002, Jeter went 191 for 644 with a .297 average, 18 home runs, and 75 RBIs. On August 16, 2003, Jeter reached 1,500 hits, with a single, off Baltimore Orioles pitcher Pat Hentgen. In 2003, Jeter went 156 for 482 with a .324 average, 10 home runs, and 52 RBIs. In 2004, Jeter went 188 for 643 with a .292 average, 23 home runs, and 78 RBIs. In 2005, Jeter went 202 for 654 with a .309 average, 19 home runs, and 70 RBIs. 2006-2011 On May 26, 2006, Jeter reached 2,000 hits, with a single, off of Kansas City Royals pitcher Scott Elarton. In 2006, Jeter went 214 for 623 with a .343 average, 14 home runs, and 97 RBIs. In 2007, Jeter went 206 for 639 with a .322 average, 12 home runs, and 73 RBIs. On August 22, 2008, Jeter collected his 2,500th hit, a single, off of Baltimore Orioles pitcher Radhames Liz. In 2008, Jeter went 179 for 596 with a .300 average, 11 home runs, and 69 RBIs. In 2009, Jeter went 212 for 634 with a .334 average, 18 home runs, and 66 RBIs. The Yankees went on to beat the defending champions, the Philadelphia Phillies, in the World Series, 4 games to 2. In the World Series, Jeter went 11 for 17 with a .407 average and 1 RBIs. In 2010, Jeter went 179 for 663 with a .270 average, 10 home runs, and 67 RBIs. On December 7, 2010, Jeter reached a deal with the Yankees on a three-year deal worth $51 million and an option for a fourth year. On June 13, 2011, Jeter was put on the DL for three weeks due to a strained left calf. On July 9, Jeter recorded his 3,000th hit, a home run (first to due so since Wade Boggs in 1999), off of Tampa Bay Rays pitcher David Price. Jeter became the first Yankees player to reach 3,000 hits. Jeter went 5 for 5 for the rest of the game. In 2011, Jeter went 162 for 546 with a .297 average, 6 home runs, and 61 RBIs. 2012-present In 2012, Jeter went 216 for 683 with a .316 average, 15 home runs, and 58 RBIs. Jeter fractured his left ankle, in the first game of the ALCS against the Detroit Tigers, fielding a ground ball. Jeter had surgery on his ankle on October 20 and expected to rest for four to five months. Category:1974 births Category:Living people Category:Shortstops Category:Gulf Coast Yankees players Category:Greensboro Hornets players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:Albany-Colonie Yankees players Category:Columbus Clippers players Category:2000 World Series championship team Category:2009 World Series championship team Category:Players Category:1996 World Series championship team Category:1998 World Series championship team Category:1999 World Series championship team Category:New York Yankees players